justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Ghost In The Keys
|artist = Halloween Thrills |year = 2016 |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mashup = Swag |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / |pictos = 77 (Classic) 116 (Mashup) |gc = / / / |perf = Laure Dary (P1) Julien Durand (P2) Shirley Henault (P3) Cormier Claudehttp://prntscr.com/dg7pk6 (P4) |kcal = 23.1 (Classic) 22.5 (Mashup) |dura = 3:28 (Classic) 3:22 (Mashup) |dlc = Classic April 27, 2017 (NOW) April 28, 2017 (ZH3) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Mashup October 22, 2016 (JDU) |lc = (Classic) (Mashup) |audio = }}Halloween Thrills rarafindan " " , , ve ' de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü P1 P1 dişi bir yarasa. Açık sarı bir gövde bölümü ve açık sarı bir alın, bir çift kırmızı kedi kulağı, bir mor maske, bir çift yarasa kanadı ve bir çift siyah bot bulunan mor bir tek parça streç giysi ile leylak bir elbise giyer. P2 P2 bir antropomorfik balkabağıdır. Başı oyulmuş balkabağıyla kaplı ve kırmızı düğmeli mor bir ceket, altında siyah bir gömlek, kırmızı kuşak, mor ve menekşe çizgili bir çift pantolon ve siyah ayakkabı giyiyor. P3 P3 şeytani bir bebek. Beyaz parıltılı fuşya saçları, pembe derisi, gözlerinin etrafında yoğun makyajı, bir su kolyesi, sarı sütyen, sarı-siyah lekeli parçaları olan nane yeşili kolsuz elbise ve sarı ile beyaz bir kemeri var. aqua çizgili kısım altta, aqua ve beyaz çizgili yüksek çoraplar ve mor topuklu ayakkabılar. P4 P4 vücudunda yara izi olan iki hayalet ve iki gri kolu var. Bacaksız ve yüzüyor. GhostInTheKeys Coach 1.png|P1 GhostInTheKeys Coach 2.png|P2 GhostInTheKeys Coach 3.png|P3 GhostInTheKeys Coach 4.png|P4 Arka Plan Başlangıçta, arka plan, şarkının adı ve yapraksız ağaçlar ve balkabakları ile süslenmiş özellikleri ile hareketli bir mezarlıkta kuruludur. Korkunç ay ve zıplayan balkabaklarının yanı sıra perili bir ev de arka planda. Şarkının bazı bölümlerinde, arka plan kapıları, eski moda mumları ve daha fazlasını gösteren koyu mavi olarak değiştirildi. Şarkının yarısında, saatlerdeki sayılar gösterilir (solda olan, bir çözgü yönünde geriye doğru). Mashup Ghost In The Keys has a Mashup with the theme "Swag". This mashup features only male dancers. Dancers *''So Good'' *''Airplanes (remake)'' *''So Good'' *''The Lazy Song'' *''Rockafeller Skank (remake)'' *''Airplanes (remake)'' *''So Good'' *''The Lazy Song'' *''Rockafeller Skank (remake)'' *''Can’t Feel My Face'' *''Taste The Feeling'' *''So Good'' *''Taste The Feeling'' *''Crazy Christmas (remake)'' *''Airplanes (remake)'' *''The Lazy Song'' *''Rockafeller Skank (remake)'' *''Taste The Feeling'' GM Gold Moves Klasik Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves var: Her İki Gold Moves: Bu soldan sağa bir Dalga Altın Hareketi: *P1: Kollarınızı bir yarasa gibi sallayın. *P2: Bir ağız kavgası yapın. *P3: Sağ elinizi çenenizin içine koyun ve desteklemek için sol elinizi kullanın. *P4: Kollarınızı sola doğru çekin. GhostInTheKeysGM1P1-3.png|Gold Move 1 (P1-P2-P3) GhostInTheKeysGM1Ghost.png|Gold Move 1 (P4) GhostInTheKeysGM2.png|Gold Move 2 GhostinthekeysGMInGame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game GhostinthekeysGMInGame2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup Mashup'ta 1 adet Gold Moves var: Gold Moves: Sağ kolunuzu, sizi takip etmesi için birilerine işaret ediyormuş gibi yavaşça sola doğru hareket ettirin. ('' Taste The Feeling) Tastethefeeling gm 4.png|Gold Move (Taste The Feeling) Ghostinthekeysmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quests ''Ghost In The Keys appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Year Round Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Ghastly Dance List! *Thirills and Chills *All Songs F-J Trivia * P4'in Altın Taşı'nın bir kısmı yansıtılır. * Oyunun İtalyanca versiyonunda, Mashup teması "Festone" (Festoon) olarak çevrilmiş. ** “Swag” aynı zamanda “festoon” un eş anlamlısı olabilir, ancak bu durumda aslında “çekicilik” anlamına gelir. Galeri Game Files Ghostinthekeys Cover Generic.jpg|''Ghost In The Keys'' GhostsInTheKeysMU.png|''Ghost In The Keys'' (Mashup) Ghostinthekeys cover albumcoach.png| album coach Ghostinthekeyssquarebkg.png| album background Ghostinthekeys banner bkg.png| menu banner Ghostinthekeys cover@2x.jpg| cover GhostInTheKeys1024.png| cover GhostInTheKeysP4Ava.png|P4 s avatar on /''Unlimited''/''Now'' 200524.png|Golden avatar 300524.png|Diamond avatar GhostInTheKeysPictograms.png|Pictograms Ghostinthepiano photobooth.png|P2 on Photobooth In-Game Screenshots Ghostinthekeys menu.png|''Ghost In The Keys'' on the menu Ghostinthekeys load.png| loading screen Ghostinthekeys coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Ghostinthekeys promo.jpg Behind the Scenes Ghostinthekeys conceptart 1.jpg Ghostinthekeys conceptart 2.png Ghostinthekeys conceptart 3.jpg Ghostinthekeys conceptart 4.jpg Ghostinthekeys conceptart 5.png Ghostinthekeys conceptart 6.png Chorus 04-1024x576.png Others Ghost_In_The_Keys_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Ghost_In_The_Keys_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio Just Dance 2017 (Soundtrack) Ghost In The Keys by Halloween Thrills Teasers Ghost In The Keys - Gameplay Teaser (US) Ghost In The Keys - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2017 - Ghost In The Keys - Halloween Thrills Gameplay Ghost In The Keys - Just Dance Now Ghost In The Keys - Just Dance 2016 Ghost In The Keys - Just Dance 2018 Ghost In The Keys - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Just Dance 2017 - Ghost In The Keys (Mashup) Ghostinthekeysmu wii References Site Navigation es:Ghost In The Keys en:Ghost In The Keys Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Hip Hop Şarkılar Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Halloween Thrills Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Ubisoft Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Laure Dary Kategori:Shirley Henault Kategori:Julien Durand Kategori:Cormier Claude